Hydraulic fracturing involves inducing fractures in a rock layer using a pressurized fluid. Energy from the injection of highly pressurized hydraulic fluid creates new channels in the rock. The fractures propagate out from a borehole (from which they are induced) and may be used to release natural gas and petroleum, for example. However, in a hydraulic fracturing process, the characteristics of the resulting fracture are unpredictable and not readily discernible even after completion of the process.